Kira wants a just quiet life
Uma pequena Saga roteirizada por Artyon, tendo como sinópse, a história de um homem chamado Yoshikage Kira que deseja ter uma vida tranquíla, que quando entra no Maid Café para comprar um sanduíche, uma garota chamada Himiko chama sua atenção e assim inicia um confronto no que deseja, começando um desenvolvimento durante história. Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly. Era um dia ensolarado por South Town e uma menina chamada Himiko estava passeando por South Town. Himiko: Huhuhuuu hammm hahahehe! Hum huhehehe No telão estava mostrando Ryu vs Daniel e os carros estavam passando e podia-se ver muitas pessoas andando com roupas diferentes de Himiko. Himiko: Whou! *olhando o telão* Interessante! *olhando para luta do telão* Goddess of Light: *pousando próximo da cabeça dela para tapar o sol em seu rosto* O Maid Cafe á frente, estava com a placa de fechado para aberto, uma das Maids viraram na, abrindo cedo num dia da semana que as lojas abrem mais cedo. Hokuto: *passando e empurrando Himiko* Opa! Foi mal. *correndo para o Maid Café* Himiko: Ah tudo bem! *olhando para aonde ele vai* Nossa! Uma loja! Vamos para lá! *caminhando até a loja* Louise: Bom Dia. Louise, uma menina morena estava limpando o balcão enquanto estava vendo a porta abrir e o sino tocar. Goddess of Light: *seguem Himiko flutuando* Himiko: Ah bom dia *se encosta no balcão* Com licensa! Aqui eu eu peço o que eu quero? Yoko: Garotas! Temos clientes! Lilith: *na cozinha vestida de maneira decotada o uniforme Maid* ESSE LUGAR É TÃO LEGAAAAAAAAAL!! >u< Morrigan: Lilith, se comporte! Melody: (Ela é a nossa nova Maid? '-') Louise: Em que posso ajudar, senhorita ^^ Himiko: Ah! me diga quais as melhores coisas daqui. Louise: Olha, nós temos Donuts, pode ser com cobertura em cima ou simples, temos bolos, pavês, cafés de vários tipos, sorvetes, tudo que for ao açúcar, tem aqui ^^ e hoje temos sanduíches, portanto, só esse dia da semana que se vende ^^ No lado de fora, um carro quase atropela alguém. ??:Hey olha por onde anda! !!: *ignorando pessoa e saindo do carro, entrando no Maid Café com uma sacola* Louise: *ouvindo o sino tocar na porta de vidro* Bom dia senhor!! ^^ !!: Bom dia, só vim ver quais bolos e sanduíches vocês estão vendendo hoje. Louise: Fique a vontade! ^^ !!: *falando sozinho e baixinho para ninguém ouvir* O que foi, não fique rabugenta. Tudo isso só porque algumas garotas me convidaram pra sair? Você viu que eu recusei elas no ato, além disso, eu prometi almoçar com você. Himiko: Eu quero Donuts!! Por favor! Louise: *pegando os Donuts aleatórios, ou seja, glacê, comum, por trás do vidro e dando para Himiko* !!: Por acaso eu te abandonei alguma vez? Não se preocupe tanto. Vamos escolher um sanduíche para comer. Que tal esse? Gostou? Pode tocar, você vai ver como ele é muito bem feito. !!: *tirando uma mão de seu palitó, sem que ninguém veja. Então,qual você quer? Ta sentindo como é macio,não é? Os sanduíches dessa loja são famosos por usarem pão de qualidade. !!: Essa não. Sua danadinha, você rasgou a embalagem e derrubou molho. Garota má. !!: Mas agora esse sanduíche está com um buraco, vou ter que comprá-lo. *escondendo mão dentro do paletó, pegando sanduíche e indo até o caixa* Vou levar esse, me empolguei e acabei rasgando a embalagem, quanto vai custar? Himiko: *pegando* Obrigada! Eu pago quando eu for embora! *vai até uma mesa e se senta* Louise: Bom proveito ^^ Himiko: *lembrando que tinha um compromisso e logo levanta e dá o dinheiro para Louise* Tenho que ir! Tchauzinho! *vai para fora do Maid Café* Louise: *pegando o dinheiro* (Que moeda diferente...) Oh sim. É só isso não é? *pegando o saco de papelão e colocando o sanduíche nele e dando o saco para !!* Custa 5¥ Observação: O "¥" significa Yen. !!: *deixando a quantia em dinheiro no balcão, pegando o sanduíche e saindo* Hm? *vendo as mãos de Himiko de longe enquanto ela andava* (Aquela mulher tem um belo rosto e uma bela mão.) !!: Temos que nos separar. Vamos nos despedir sem brigas *andando na direção de Himiko* Louise: Obrigada por vir! ^^ Lilith: Aí! *chegando na entrada para cozinha* Na próxima eu atendo os clientes! >o< Louise: Claro claro! ^^ Himiko: *caminhando rapidamente pela rua* !!: *se aproximando mais rápido* Senhorita, você precisa de ajuda? Parece que você não é daqui. Eu posso ser seu guia, se me permitir. Posso? Himiko: ahm? *confusa* *olhando para !!* Ah não preciso de nada não ^^ *continua a caminhar enquanto come* Goddess of Light: *seguindo Himiko* !!: Espere *segurando seu braço* Que pele macia, tão macia quanto seda *alisando sua mão* Esta mão é tão....ah...que bela...tão perfeita...você é tão perfeita...ah...você é quem eu estava procurando...eu aprecio tanto sua pele macia e sedosa...estou me sentindo nos céus... Himiko: Nossa...obrigada *se solta* agora preciso ir. !!: Não vá ainda. *segurando mais uma vez* Eu quero você. Himiko: ?! Sai! *se solta de novo* Me deixa! Quando ela pisa no chão, seu pé explode. !!: *segura ela para que não caia no chão* Se quiser, eu te deixo cair no chão. Himiko: *antes de pisar no chão* Goddess of Light: *um pousa na cabeça de !! e o outro bate na barriga dele e atira varias rajadas de energia na barriga dele* Himiko: *pula para trás e observa os Goddess of Light batendo em !!* (Ele é uma ameaça! Essa não!) !!: O que é isso me atacando? Himiko: Algo que não te interessa! O que você quer?! !!: Guargh! *com o ultimo ataque sendo jogado no chão* Você quer saber o que eu quero? Himiko: Na verdade não! Kira: *levantando* Meu nome é Kira Yoshikage. Eu tenho 33 anos, nasci no dia 30 de Janeiro. Sou de aquário. *aura negra saindo de seu corpo* Eu trabalho num escritório. Antes de dormir eu faço um alongamento e acordo sempre da mesma forma. Sem fadiga ou algo do tipo, como um bebê. Peso 65 kgs, meço 1,75 de altura, nasci em Morioh, meu tipo sanguineo é A. Nunca fui uma pessoa de me destacar. Sempre estive em terceiro ou segundo lugar em tudo, sempre estive atrás nas fotos que tiravam de mim, gosto de fazer piquiniques sob a sombra de árvore. Himiko: Caramba! *ficando impressionada quando a aura começa a emanar nele* Multiplicar! Goddess of Light: *multiplicam-se em 4 e 2 ficam fazendo Himiko flutuar e os outros dois ficam na frente dela a protegendo* Kira: *surgindo silhueta preta* Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar lhe revelando tudo isso. Pois bem, eu só quero ter uma vida tranquila. Saber que alguém como você que ameaça meu desejo acaba prejudicando meu sono, se eu quiser dormir hoje, terei de fazer algo em relação a você. Himiko: Interessante...você tem 3 segundos pra ir embora. Kira: Killer Queen. Este é o meu nome, com ele poderei ter minha boa noite de sono. Killer Queen: *segurando um objeto no dedo* Himiko: 3... Killer Queen: *jogando moeda na direção de Himiko* Godness of Light: *protege Himiko na mesma hora jogando a moeda para o lado* Himiko: 2 A Moeda cria uma enorme assim que Godness of Light protege Himiko, graças a isso, uma enorme fumaça cega a todos. Sons de carros batendo, buzinas de carros, pessoas gritando, ossos sendo esmagados por rodas, correria e etc. Cria uma enorme explosão assim que... Himiko: *levanta em cima do Goddess of Light e eles flutuam com Himiko até bem la no céu* A fumaça começa a diminuir, mostrando os estrago que a cegueira causou nas pessoas que estavam lá. Podia-se ver pessoas esmagadas por carro, carros batidos e pessoas correndo, mas nenhum sinal de Kira Yoshikage. Himiko: !!! Meu deus... *voltando ainda flutuando em Goddess of Light até a rua* ??:Kotio Miro! O som podia ser ouvido, mas não sabia-se a direção por ser um eco no meio da gritaria. Himiko: Hum... *fecha os olhos* Sheer Heart Attack: *pulando na direção de Himiko* Kotio Miro! Sheer Heart Attack. Himiko: Rápido!!! Goddess of Light!! Godness of Light: *voam para longe rapidamente* Himiko: *dá um salto mortal e os Goddess of Light tacam várias bolas de energia em Sheer Heart e ela logo pousa em cima de Goddess of Light* Sheer Heart Attack: *acompanha a velocidade, passando por dentro das bolas de energia e caindo em direção de Himiko* Kotio Miro! Himiko: Frente! Frente! Godness of Light: *voa com a Himiko para frete desviando de Sheer Heart* Sheer Heart Attack: *quando ele vai desviar, causa uma explosão enorme que arrasa quase a rua toda* Himiko: *vai para longe e cai no chão mas logo recupera e sobe em Godness of Light* Sheer Heart Attack: *caindo no chão* O que eu explodi não era humano. *olhos dão um brilho e então ele vai na direção de Himiko* Kotio Miro! Himiko: Multiplicar! *os Godness of Light se multiplicam e atiram em Sheer Heart* Sheer Heart Attack: *é atingido, mas não para de avançar, quando chega numa certa distância de Himiko, explode novamente numa explosão ainda maior e mais violenta* Himiko: *cai longe* Vários corpos carbonizados ao seu redor, assim como várias cinzas. Em outro lugar bem longe, bem bem longe, muito longe mesmo, tão tão distante e além, Kira está sentado numa cadeira vendo uma fumaça de longe. Kira: (Sheer Heart Attack está demorando muito para eliminar o alvo, mas isso não importa) *bebendo chá* (Sheer Heart Attack Jyaku te wa nai/ Sheer Heart Attack não tem fraquezas) I-No: Tsc...eu não trouxe essas merdas pra cá. *entrando num portal e sumindo* De volta para o lugar onde Himiko estava, havia muita fumaça saindo do chão por conta da explosão. Himiko: *levantando com dificuldade* Isso não é bom...ele é forte... Sheer Heart Attack: O que eu explodi não era humano. Kotio Miro! *avançando na direção de Himiko* Himiko: Hehe... *levantando e arregalando seus olhos* Me deixa sozinha!! *faz com o dedo uma arma e finge atirar com o dedo porém atrás dela os Godness of Light formam uma enorme luz e atiram na direção de Sheer Heart* Sheer Heart Attack: *é atingido, mas continua indo na direção de Himiko* Kotio Miro! Himiko: Hehe...então tá bom...tiro sombrio! Potência...MAXIMAAA!!! *levanta a mão com o dedo indicador para cima e os Godness of Light atiram uma esfera sombria enorme que acerta Sheer Heart e o deixa pesado* Hehe Sheer Heart Attack: Koti..Kotio.. *continuando a andar, até que o peso faz com que ele afunde no chão* Enquanto isso aonde Kira está, ele fica preocupado e olha para o relógio. Kira: Já faz muito tempo desde que ativei o Sheer Heart Attack. Por que ele está demorando muito? Kira: *mão batendo batendo na mesa e quebra em pedaços a xícara* Huh! O que está havendo com a minha mão? Por que ela está tão pesada? Essa foi a mão que eu lancei o Sheer Heart Attack! O que está acontecendo com o Sheer Heart Attack. Kira percebe que está chamando atenção. Garçom: Senhor, algum problema? Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? Kira: Não, está tudo bem. *pegando a carteira* Eu vou pagar a conta. Argh, o que é isso na minha mão? Kira: M-Minha mão está tão pesada! Garçom:Senhor? Kira: Impossível! Minha mão está muito pesada.Como isso pode ser possível?(Eu sinto como se estivesse pesando 50 ou 40 quilos,mas como pode ser possível?) Garçom: *indo ajudar Kira* Senhor, você está bem? Kira: Não precisa se preocupar comigo. (Muito Pesado!) *rasgando roupa de garçom* Garçom:O que você está fazendo senhor? Como pôde fazer isso Senhor? Kira: (Isso não é bom, ela deve estar fazendo alguma coisa com o Sheer Heart Attack. Eu preciso voltar para desativá-lo!) De volta aonde Himiko está. Sheer Heart Attack: *afundando mais* Ko...Kotio...Mi..ro!! Telão quase todo destruído: Ag#### Ter###s ##Kyoko#### *pifando de vez* Sheer Heart Attack Parte 2 De volta ao Kira, enquanto andava olhava para as pessoas ao seu redor. Kira: (Chamar atenção para minha pessoa....não há nada mais que eu, Kira Yoshikage, odeie mais. Só de pensar que estou sofrendo de tanta humilhação perante completos estranhos. Quem imaginaria que o invencível Sheer Heart Attack seria pego?) Droga! Preciso me livrar dessa maldição logo! Lou: Hey senhor tá precisando de ajuda? Mongol: Você tá parecendo que precisa, quer que eu chame a mamãe. Kira: Não é nada. Sumam! Lou:Epa! Você ouviu isso Mongol? Mongol: É melhor a gente ir. Lou: Cala boca Mongol, vamos dar uma lição nesse cara! *segurando gravata de Kira* Estamos sem dinheiro então pode fazer uma doação para o Tusk esperança? Não! *dando um soco em Kira* Kira: *se levantando, mas deixando carteira cair do palitó* Lou: *oegando a carteira e sua mão de repente explode* AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Kira: Killer Queen, Daisan no bakudan. Ele pode transformar qualquer coisa que toca em uma bomba. Que dia terrível. *andando* Depois de muito tempo, Kira anda ofegante com a mão sangrando. Kira: Ao que parece vão abrir uma academia perto do colégio Shishiwakamaru. Eu devia me escrever lá. Preciso ganhar mais folego. Mas não sei se quero ficar levantando peso ou entrando na piscina com gente que passa semanas sem tomar banho. Essa brincadeira durou tempo de mais. Eu preciso ter uma noite tranquila,então vamos terminar com isso, certo? Killer Queen. Himiko: *olhando para o Kira* Meu amigo...eu tenho um compromisso agora! Me deixe ir embora vai. *sentada em Godness of Light* Kira: Seu compromisso é ser minha, você sabe minha identidade, isso atormenta meu sono. As coisas que quero de você são suas mãos e sua vida. Himiko: *arregala os olhos* Aff, eu já sou de outra pessoa tá? Kira: *tirando uma flor de seu paletó e jogando para Himiko, mas caia no chão* Himiko: Hm... *olhando para a flor* tente de novo e,e Kira: *se aproximando de Sheer Heart Attack e desativando á distância* Agora me sinto livre novamente. Himiko: *vai flutuando* Tchauuu. Kira: Você achou mesmo que iria embora para atasanar os sonhos de Kira Yoshikage. O chão começa a explodir. Killer Queen: *solta Sheer Heart Attack* Sheer Heart Attack: Kotio Miro! *vai na direção de Himiko em alta velocidade* Kira: Eu terei sua mão e minha vida tranquila. Himiko: Se eu morrer, você não terá! Todas as explosões reunidas. Kira: Agora posso ter uma noite tranquila de sono. Mas perdi uma nova companheira. Terei de buscar outra. *se virando e andando* Essa dimensão pode muito bem ocultar minha presença, aqui é um lugar com seres poderosos que causam destruição por onde passam. Essa seria mais uma delas. Himiko: *levantando com difículdade* Nossa ainda to viva! Hokuto: *de longe* Esse cara é louco mano!! Himiko: Ué? Quem é você? *se virando para Hokuto* Kira: ! *olhando assustado* Mas o que? Hokuto: Hokuto! pode me chamar de Hokutinho!! Himiko: Hum? Ah fala sério, isso foi uma cantada? Hokuto: '//u//' Eu juro que não. Himiko: Pra mim chega. *vai até Kira e pega na mão dele, beija a bochecha dele* Godness of Light: *chegam por cima de Himiko e jogam uma rajada de luz em volta dela acertando totalmente o Kira* Killer Queen: *protege Kira mas ele ainda recebe os danos* Kira: Baguargh!! *caindo no chão com o cabelo desarrumado e sangrando* (Mas que droga, outras pessoas chegaram para ajudar) Parece que não conseguirei dormir em paz hoje. *se levantando e chorando* Mas isso só vai valer somente para hoje, Killer Queen! Kira: Exatamente o que parece...eu cortei minha mão fora.Está doendo mais do que parece, mas a vitória não significa mais nada pra mim. Eu vou sobreviver e levar minha paz comigo, vou aprender a viver com satisfação e conseguir viver sem minha fome de matança, mas vou viver feliz. Sheer Heart Attack, você está livre agora! Deixo o resto com você. *correndo* Sheer Heart Attack: Kotio Miro!! *chegando a uma certa distância e causando uma explosão enorme* Em outro lugar onde Kira estava. Kira: Agora eu conseguirei dormir em paz. *deixando poça de sangue enquanto foge* Dr.Faust: *estava lendo o jornal e depois olha para Kira* Hm? *volta a ler o jornal* Podia imaginar que aquele homem de terno estava ferido, mas ele parece bem saudável. Uh, Precisam de mim em outro mundo. Kira: *entrando num salão de beleza e fechando porta* Himiko: *entra no salão* Oii amorrr. (Eca por que falei isso?) do salão Hokuto: Tá garota deixa o resto comigo! >:3 *passando por Himiko e se assustando* O corpo aparentemente de Kira morto sentado naquela cadeira lá. Hokuto: Olha só! Morreu. *vai até Kira* Bom bom!!! Graças a mim você ta viva! Então que tal *indo até Himiko* Himiko: *suspira* Aya=Mulher que ali no chão: Homem...ele me obrigou...ele ainda está vestindo um terno...ele trouxe este homem para o meu salão e o matou na minha frente...ele é terrível...ele me fez trocar o rosto dele com o meu Cinderella... além de mudar as suas digitais e seu cabelo... Himiko: Hum? Aya: Seu rosto...ele ainda está...*tentando levantar* Porta: *se fecha* Himiko: !! Hokuto: Iih! Cuidado garota! Himiko: Hi-mi-ko! Hokuto: Himiko! *corrigindo* Aya: Ele está...*barulho de bomba sendo acionada, sendo explodida de maneira violenta* Himiko: !!!! Hokuto: Whoa! *vai para trás assustadão* A porta destranca. Himiko: *aponta para a porta* Godness of Light: *já prepara uma esfera de luz para jogar na direção da porta* Hokuto: *vai até a porta e a abre* Himiko: VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO?! E no lado de fora. Várias pessoas andando, mas nenhum sinal de Kira Yoshikage. Himiko: Oh!...Ah que burra sou eu. Hokuto: Hehe... Ambos saem para fora mas Hokuto deixa Himiko sair primeiro. Hokuto: Primeiro as damaaass Himiko: Aff... *passando* Kira Yoshikage mudou de rosto, nome e endereço. Agora um assassino louco está a solta em South Town, mas ninguém saberá quem ele realmente é. Himiko: Essa não! Hokuto: ... E no dia seguinte, em South Town, acontecia uma manutenção na cidade por conta da explosão, mas por algum motivo desconhecido a mídia não estava lá para cobrir aquilo. Pessoas andando em direção ao trabalho, casa, escola e por onde for para seus objetivos. Jed: *fazendo um Road Work enquanto escutava Look-a-Like com seus fones de ouvido* Takashi: Hey Jed. Jed: *avistando garoto, então para de correr e tira seus fones* Takashi? Takashi: Lembra de mim? Você doava sempre seu dinheiro para o nosso orfanato. Eu fui adotado. Jed: Isso é ótimo. Eu te disse para ter esperanças que a hora chegaria. Qual é o nome dos seus pais? Takashi: Mayu e Kosaku Kawajiri. Jed: Japoneses? O que achou deles? Takashi: Bem...eu ainda não me sinto bem lá. Não parece que gostam de mim. Jed: É normal. Com o tempo você vai se acostumando. Pode confiar em mim. Ter uma família é o melhor presente que você poderia receber. Takashi: Okay. Jed: Agora eu tenho de ir. Tenho que me manter em forma para o Road Work e também, meu futuro adversário, Jonathan vai lutar contra o Ken Masters hoje. Preciso ver essa luta, até mais. *pondo fones e voltando a correr* Takashi: Até mais. E na Residência Kawajiri. Mayu: *sentada no sofá* (Conheci aquele cara massante quando frequentava a faculdade. Ele estudava uma das melhores faculdades da região.) *acariciando um gato* (E meus amigos o invejavam por ser reservado e galante, então comecei a sair com ele para me sentir superior.) *se levantando e parando de acariciar o gato* (Adotamos um filho.) A porta se abre e então Takashi entra de cabeça baixa e começa a subir as escadas lentamente, passando por Mayu. Mayu: Hey espere Takashi. Não vai dizer nem um oi? Takashi: Cheguei mãe. *entrando no quarto* Mayu: (Meu marido não é uma má pessoa.) *andando e sentando no sofá* (Ele não é de encher a cara e mesmo não ganhando um bom salário, ele sempre sai para trabalhar, mas eu me casei sem nunca ter conhecido o amor.) E no lado de fora. ??: *colocando chave na porta* E no lado de dentro. Mayu: (Então ele chegou...ele só sabe comer, tomar banho e dormir...que cara massante.) No lado de fora. ??: *tentando girar chave, mas não consegue, troca de chave e repete mesma ação, mas também não consegue, troca mais uma vez de chave, gira ela, abre a porta e entra* Cheguei. *andando até Mayu* Onde está o jantar? Mayu: Oh, você está ai? Eu nem te ouvi chegar. Tive um dia cheio então só preparei aquilo. É o seu prato favorito, não é? *apontando para tigela de lamen frio* ??: *andando até a tigela* Mayu: (Será que ele ficou bravo? Me mostre que você é capaz de se irritar, aposto que ele vai jantar em silêncio como sempre faz.) ??: *ligando caixa som* ??: *cortando cebolinhas, depois quebrando três ovos e fritando* Mayu: *olhando impresssionada* (O que ele está fazendo?) ??: *jogando cebolinhas cortadas na frigideira e então usa uma espatula para juntar tudo como se fosse uma omelete* Mayu: (Ele está fazendo o jantar. Isso pode ser possível?) E onde Himiko está, dentro de um teatro havia 3 crianças, ensaiando uma peça. Cavalo: *caído no chão* Garoto de chapéu: *caído no chão* Criança: *todo machucado e montado num cavalo* Ahhhhhh!!! Kid Kasugano: E você é o próximo!... Kid Johnny. *andando na direção do garoto de chapéu e chorando* Artyom!!! Kid Kasugano: *avançando na direção do garoto de chapéu* Kid Johnny: (O cavalo! Eu tenho que fazer o cavalo correr e usá-lo para aumentar o poder do meu...) *cavalo se descontrolando e ao correr deixa o garoto cair no chão* Kid Kasugano: Há dois anos, eu fui empossado presidente desta nação. Houve um torneio de comemoração na minha cidade natal. Naquela época, era costume desafiar os novatos para uma luta de iniciação. A realidade deste mundo é que antes de puxarmos as cortinas para uma perfeição absoluta, é necessário alguns ensaios e nesses ensaios ocorrem banimentos, algumas pessoas são cortadas da nação e o maior inimigo de todos sempre terá sua imagem queimada. Kid Johnny: Arf...Arf...Arf... Kid Kasugano: E estes ensaios são oferendas e quanto maior eles forem, melhor. Isso é o que todos vocês são. Sejam aliados ou inimigos, aqueles que participaram desta nação são "coadjuvantes" para a minha história. Kid Johnny: (Artyom: Quinta Lição.) Hm? (Artyom...por quê? Por que você de repente disse "Quinta lição"...antes?) *apontando o dedo para Kid Kasugano* Kid Kasugano: Vá em frente Kid Johnny. Você só tem uma munição e eu tenho uma nação. Vamos, atire. Kid Johnny: (Artyom: Essa é a quinta lição...Johnny. O caminho mais curto é um atalho. Tudo que eu te ensinei foi o atalho) Kid Kasugano: *andando na direção de Kid Johnny* O que vai acontecer agora é o seu banimento! Kid Johhny! O julgamento irá trazer a perfeição. Venha! *avançando com uma pistola* Kid Johnny: Eu entendi...Artyom esse foi o motivo...então esse foi o motivo de você ter me ensinado uma quinta lição...Arigato! Arigato, Artyom! Himiko: *pegando a pistola da mão de Kid Kasugano fácilmente, faz Kid Kasugano tropessar* I aí? Se for pra brincar desta forma é melhor nem brincar. Hokuto: *se aproximando de Himiko* Kid Johnny: Ah onee-chan. Estragou nosso ensaio Kid Kasugano: *se levantando* Estamos fazendo um ensaio para o teatro da história sobre a situação política baseado em um filme. Himiko: mas nada de arma de verdade! Hokuto: Pode ser perigoso Kid Kasugano: Não é de verdade. Pode olhar, onee-chan Himiko: *olhando de perto e aponta para Kid Kasugano ameaçando atirar* Não é? Kid Kasugano: Isso é uma arma de paintball. Himiko: Humph! É minha agora! *guardando em seu cinto, acaricia a cabeça de Kid Johnny* Hokuto: *faz uma cara meio que "já era gente"* Kid Kasugano: Ah, por que Onee-chan? Kid Johnny: Vocês estão vestidos assim para a comemoração que vai acontecer? Suas fantasias ficaram boas. Himiko: Ham? Fantasia? Ah claro e.e Hokuto: Hehe! Eu sou um ninja *colocando o dedo sobre o nariz* Um ninja muito do seu forte! *para de tocar no nariz e abre bem a mão dando um sorriso bem zoeiro* Kid Johnny: Eu sou o herói lendário Johnny que derrotou o terrível presidente dos United Fighters. Kid Kasugano: Eu sou o presidente, ele não era mal, só queria o bem para a nação dele. Kid Johnny: Banindo pessoas e fazendo com que sua nação se volte contra essas pessoas? Esse presidente é mal! Kid Kasugano: Ele não é mal! Se é para a nação alcançar a perfeição, então deve ser feito o tudo que estiver em seu alcance! *ambos começam a dar cascudos um no outro* Daniel Hokuto: *observando eles brigando* maneiro! Himiko: a qualé! *prestes a separar* Hokuto: *agarra Himiko* não! deixa deixa :v Gabriel Kid Artyom:#continuando deitado. Pessoal, eu já posso me levantar? #Kasugano e Johnny brigando,podia ver seus socos saindo da poeira Daniel Himiko: *se solta de Hokuto e levanta Artyom* pode levantar Hokuto; vai vaii *indo de um lado pro outro* bora la gente mais força nesses socos Categoria:Fighter of Destiny:Sagas